Various types of carts are known in the prior art. However, what is needed an all terrain floating accessories buggy including oversized tires and a tubular, hollow frame disposed around a mesh base, wherein said oversized tires and hollow frame displace a volume of water having mass enough to ensure positive buoyancy of the all terrain floating accessories buggy when porting an extant cooler stocked with cargo through water of a depth exceeding the radius of the oversized tires.